From the past, silicone rubber particles are used in cosmetics for the purposes of imparting a soft feeling, a soft-focus effect and the like thereto.
In antiperspirants, for example, it is a common practice to incorporate a water-absorbing polymer therein for absorbing sweat to reduce unpleasant feeling such as sticky or slippery feeling as disclosed in JP-A S54-46842 (Patent Document 1). Since not only silicone, but also rubbery materials do not absorb water, such effects are not expected at all for these materials. For example, JP-A H09-255794 (Patent Document 2) discloses a silicone rubber powder having a polyoxyalkylene group bonded to silicon atom, which is hydrophilic, but not water absorbable.